Cuidaré de ti
by rika-chan777
Summary: ¿Es la edad en realidad tan importante?, ¿Acaso no deberíamos de luchar por la felicidad cuando la tengamos delante?, vivimos matando titanes y viendo morir a nuestros amigos, el tiempo de vida que me quede al menos quiero pasarlo contigo.[LevixOC]
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo I: El día que comenzó todo._

Era el día de la graduación de la tropa de reclutas número 101, estábamos todos nerviosos, la mayoría sabían a que tropa se iban a unir pero había algunos que seguían dudando hasta el final, los de la tropa de reconocimiento. Una decisión como esa no podía ser tomada a la ligera, al fin y al cabo era lo que iba a marcar nuestra vida.

Éramos bastantes y después de dar las clasificaciones de los diez mejores reclutas de aquel año el comandante Erwin Smith empezó su discurso acerca de la tropa de reconocimiento la cual el lideraba, era un tipo alto de pelo rubio y cejas pobladas, yo ya sabía de primera mano quien era, un hombre duro e imponente pero con un corazón muy humano y un gran sentido de la justicia.

Nos dejó a todos helados, hizo dudar a los que lo tenían seguro y descartar la opción a aquellos que todavía se estaban decidiendo, al principio creí que no le interesaba que se uniera gente nueva a las tropas pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que lo que él no quería era cargar con más muertes de gente indecisa que probablemente no duraría más de una expedición al exterior.

Cuando llegó la hora de elegir si elegir una dolorosa muerte entre las filas de la tropa de exploración o la buena vida dentro de la muralla yo cerré los ojos y me quedé en mi sitio, oía pasos a mi alrededor de gente que se alejaba, gente que había elegido la vida fácil de la milicia o de las tropas estacionarias, serian unas tres cuartas partes o incluso podría decir que más. Yo había quedado segunda y podía elegir lo que quisiera pero ya lo tenía decidido desde el principio, es cierto que quería acabar con los titanes por su culpa el mundo era lo que era en estos momentos pero mi razón más profunda era proteger a uno de los hombres que se encontraban detrás de Erwin, el capitán Levi.

Al abrir los ojos vi que acerca de quince personas nos habíamos mantenido en nuestros sitios, mis dos mejores amigos Elora y Miles se habían quedado, aparte de otros amigos como Petra Ral, Finn Terat, Lionel Grey, Gunter Schulz...

Sabíamos que no nos íbamos a fallar y que pasara lo que pasara íbamos a mantener nuestra decisión y dejar que el destino decidiera por nosotros, estábamos asustados, era obvio pero teníamos muy claro lo que queríamos. Yo seguía haciendo el saludo militar, desvíe la mirada buscándolo por detrás de Erwin y allí estaba él, quien también se encontraba mirándome, su cara, como siempre, parecía indiferente pero yo sabía que estaba orgulloso de mi asique me sonrojé y sonreí para mis adentros.

Aquella noche estuvo llena de emociones, todos nos olvidamos de nuestro futuro y vivimos el presente con una gran fiesta y mucho alcohol, por algo nos habíamos graduado después de aquellos aňos tan duros.

Elora despareció prácticamente toda la noche porque fue a un encuentro con Erwin, a pesar de que yo tenía 18 aňos recién cumplidos, los necesarios para poder ingresar como soldado, ella tenía cuatro más que yo ya que ella había tardado en tomar la decisión de unirse a las tropas. Era una chica alta y con un buen cuerpo, pelo rubio muy largo y ondulado que recogía en un moňo cuando hacíamos los entrenamientos y unos grandes ojos verdes, era la típica chica que dejaba sin aliento a cualquier persona y así fue que conquistó a su amor platónico, Erwin Smith, después de un aňos de encuentros forzosos y coquetos consiguió lo que quería aunque su relación fuera un tanto peculiar, se escapaban de vez en cuando para verse y en ocasiones de este estilo desaparecían y pasaban la noche juntos, yo estaba muy feliz por ella porque a pesar de lo poco que se veían se notaba que se querían con locura, ella además de su imponente físico era una muy buena amiga y compañera lo que hizo que Erwin a pesar de ser quien era cayera rendido a sus pies.

Yo pase la noche con Miles, éramos bastantes cercanos demasiado quizás, nos habíamos acostado un par de veces pero sabíamos por qué lo hacíamos, simplemente necesitábamos a alguien que nos reconfortara de una manera especial de vez en cuando y aunque nos teníamos mucho cariño no había nada más que una relación carnal. La verdad es que si me paraba a pensarlo Miles era realmente guapo, pelo castaño corto rapado por las sienes y la nuca, mediría aproximadamente 1,85 y a pesar de que sus ojos eran de un color marrón bastante común era fácil perderse en ellos.

Miles y yo bebíamos mientras conversábamos con Petra, Mike y Nora acerca de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría y que nos hiciera reírnos u olvidarnos por aquella noche de que quizás en menos de un aňo la mitad de nosotros no estaríamos ahí. Petra era la típica chica dulce de buen corazón, tenía el pelo naranja a la par que sus ojos y le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, era quizás demasiado buena y algunos de nuestros compañeros se metían con ella pero simplemente como bromas por otra parte estaba Gunter, él era un poco serio se tomaba muy a pecho todo lo de los entrenamientos y no le gustaban las bromas, era alto de tez morena y con un peinado que le hacía una cara un poco extraña pero dado a lo serio que era no se lo dijimos nunca, a pesar de todo era una persona de fiar y que sabía mantener la cabeza fría en los peores momentos. Finn y eran dos hermanos que parecían la noche y el día, ella era la típica chica que intentaba ligar con cualquier chico que tuviera delante, guapo o feo y se le conocían ya bastantes líos dentro de los reclutas de nuestro año y otros pero como a mí eso no me incumbía directamente simplemente pasé y quitando eso ella era una chica que sabía escuchar y dar muy buenos consejos, hubo una vez que intentó algo con Miles pero al enterarse de que estábamos "juntos" rápidamente vino a pedirnos perdón; por otro lado su hermano Lionel era muy tímido, aunque era un chico bastante guapo no le gustaba ser el centro de atención e intentaba siempre evadir conversaciones de ese tipo.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la maňana me levante de la mesa, el cansancio y el alcohol pudieron conmigo y decidí ir a dormir antes de que me quedara dormida encima de la mesa, Miles me guiñó un ojo para darme a entender que se pasaría por mi cuarto más tarde pero yo con un buen gesto le dije con la mano que prefería que no viniera porque estaba demasiado cansada y con eso me despedí de mis compañeros y fui rumbo a mi habitación.  
El ala de mujeres y hombres estaban separados, eran unas habitaciones muy simples pero se habían convertido en mi hogar y sentí pena al pensar que no sabía a donde tendría que ir ahora ni con quién .

–¿Soňando despierta como siempre?–, me giré hacia una esquina de la habitación y allí estaba él sentado en la silla de mi cuarto mirándome con cara de aburrimiento.

–Heicho...– No podía creerlo, sabe dios cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando a que fuera a la habitación para encontrarse conmigo. –¡¿Cómo no me avisó para no hacerle esperar?!–

–Tsk, ¿Desde cuándo me tratas de usted?– De verdad estaba molesto, giro la cara y apartó su mirada de mi para dar a entender lo mal que le había sentado.

–Per-Perdóname...– Hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía que no sabía ya ni como referirme a él pero instintivamente me abalancé sobre él rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos y poniendo mi cabeza al lado de la suya mientras le abrazaba. –Tenía tantas ganas de verte y saber que estabas bien, he estado muy preocupada–

–Shhh...Ya estoy aquí, si he venido ha sido para no preocuparte, no para lo contrario–, Apenas reaccionó ante mi abrazo, solo levantó una mano y la puso sobre mi espalda pero sabía que siendo él era suficiente. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo como para partirlo en dos pero sabía que le costaba encajar bien algunas emociones y no quería ponerlo nervioso.

–Tienes esto hecho una pocilga, ¿Cómo no has enfermado todavía?–, la limpieza no era mi fuerte, siempre dejaba todo tirado y cuando le miré vi que él tenia la vista fija en el suelo al lado de mi mesita de noche, me había dejado la ropa interior que llevara a la mañana en el suelo porque iba con el tiempo muy justo para ducharme y acudir a la graduación.

A los cinco minutos seguía en la misma postura, me había levantado como un rayo para recoger el conjunto de encaje que estaba en el suelo para tirarlo rápidamente en el cesto de la ropa sucia e inmediatamente después me había sentado en el borde de la cama tapando con las manos el tomate que tenía por cara en ese momento. Él debió de estar sentado durante todo ese tiempo porque yo no me moví y tampoco escuche ningún ruido hasta que pasados los cinco minutos oí la puerta de detrás de mi abrirse y cerrarse comprobando después que me había quedado sola.

–Levi...–, Desde luego que era un maniático, podía haber hablado con ella e intentar disimular lo que había visto pero él no era ese tipo de persona. Me pasé los minutos siguientes maldiciéndome por haberme apartado de él y darle la espalda, probablemente le habría sentado mal.

A los diez minutos apareció con un cubo lleno de productos de limpieza, una esponja, una fregona, una mopa, una escoba... Parecía un árbol de navidad de la cantidad de cosas que llevaba, me reí al pensar en ello.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso mocosa?, ¿acaso quieres limpiar tu sola esta habitación y las del resto de tus compañeros? – Tenía esa mirada permanente en su rostro pero yo sabía dónde mirarle, a los ojos, que le brillaban como cada vez que notaba que le estaba observando. –¿Qué estas mirando?– pareció hasta incomodarse girando inmediatamente su cabeza y manteniendo la vista fija en otros lugares como si estuviera analizando los lugares que necesitaban limpieza.

– _Heeeeicho_ – Me encantaba picarlo cuando lo veía así, parecía un perrito indefenso y me olvidaba por esos momentos de quien era é, de cómo trataba a los demás y aparte de eso era innegable que el vino de la noche me había hecho bastante efecto

Posó una mirada asesina sobre mí, lleno el cubo de agua y me dejo todos los útiles de limpieza delante mientras él se recostaba de nuevo en la silla. Me lo merecía, pero solo por ver esa cara que me había puesto había valido la pena.

A la media hora se apiadó de mí, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y remangándose me ayudó a terminar con lo que quedaba, el baño, cualquier persona diría que era demasiado tiempo para limpiar una habitación pero cualquiera que conociera a Levi sabía que con pasar un paño no llegaba, tenía que quedar todo impoluto como el primer día.

–Espero que no se vuelva a repetir–, Sabía que me trataba de manera diferente a los demás, era normal después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, él intentaba no demostrarlo pero le era imposible tratarme como al resto.

–...Levi –, después de varios minutos de silencio me atreví a hablar, él levantó una ceja esperando a que prosiguiera y tragando un poco de saliva continúe hablando. –Me gustaría que durmieras esta noche conmigo– Lo que le dije lo pillo de sorpresa y aunque intentó disimularlo sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera visto un extraterrestre.

–Alice...No creo que sea lo más correct–

–¡Por favor, nos destinarán y no sé cuándo ni si volveré a verte!– El corazón se me salía del pecho, cuando me decidía por algo no había quien me lo quitara de la cabeza. Se quedó mirando al suelo pensativo durante unos segundos y al final habló.

–Sigh, está bien pero deberías de quitarte esa costumbre, ya eres mayorcita–, Sabía que cuando me ponía así no había manera de convencerme de lo contrario. -Y por muy borracha que sigas no quiero que digas que no sabes si volverás a verme, porque entonces sí que dormirás sola-, En ese momento sabía que lo decía en serio, me dirigió una mirada fría para intimidarme y asegurarse de que no volviera a repetírselo.

Había confianza entre nosotros pero también tensión asique fui a cambiarme al baño para que no se sintiera violento si lo hacía delante de él. Me puse un conjunto de pijama muy básico que nos dieran allí, teníamos uno largo y gordito para el invierno y otro corto y más fresco para el verano, estábamos en junio pero ya hacía bastante calor así que estaba usando el pijama corto, era verde oscuro y con un escudo de dos espadas cruzadas, la única diferencia entre los de los chicos y los de las chicas era que los nuestros tenían un par de botones decorativos y eran algo más entallados, principalmente para poder diferenciarlos unos de los otros cuando los echábamos a lavar y a la hora de repartirlos.

Cuando volví a la habitación Levi se había quitado su pañuelo, las botas, las correas y la camisa, dejándose puesta una camiseta blanca que probablemente llevara por debajo de la otra.

–Sabes que no me importa si duermes con menos ropa–, Intenté sonar seria y él como si se sintiera obligado se quitó los pantalones y se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama de espaldas al lado en el que iba a dormir yo. Era bastante tarde ya, pasaba de las cinco y el tiempo que íbamos a dormir era poco pero al menos lo necesitábamos para poder hacer algo al día siguiente. Guardé las distancias para no incomodarlo hasta que noté que agarró una de mis manos con las suyas.

–Relájate o se te saldrá el corazón del pecho– Como si eso no me fuera a poner más nerviosa e inconscientemente retiré la mano que él me había agarrado pero antes de que pudiera soltarla del todo me agarró con aún más fuerza. –Como no estés quieta me vestiré y me iré–, me incorporé con cuidado de no apartarle la mano y le di un beso en la frente para volver después a mi sitio.

–Buenas noches Levi–, el simplemente apretó con más fuerza mi mano cuando le hablé y nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente él ya se había ido cuando me desperté, me sentí bastante sola pensando a lo poco que me había sabido el rato que habíamos estado juntos, si él me hubiera avisado de que estaría esperándome en la habitación o no me hiciera limpiarla a las cuatro y media de la mañana probablemente habría aprovechado más el rato con él, aunque por otra parte él era así y no me importaba. Cuando me fui a vestir vi un sobre que había sobre la mesita de noche, lo abrí y vi una cadena con un colgante, la cadena era dorada y el colgante era un pequeño escudo de las tropas de exploración y aparte de eso venía una nota:

 _"Querida Alice,_

 _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado, espero que te guste mi regalo por unirte a las tropas de exploración y que recuerdes que estoy contigo cada vez que lo veas._

 _Un abrazo, Levi."_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:Espero que os guste el fanfic en el que estoy trabajando ahora, lo voy escribiendo según me vea inspirada o no pero las actualizaciones van a ser relativamente rápidas. Siempre me ha gustado Levi pero no hay ninguna chica en SnK que me pegue con él asique he optado por el OC, hay muchos personajes nuevos pero poco a poco irán apareciendo los más conocidos. De momento estoy bastante atrás en la historia, pero avisar de que estoy al día con el manga así que lo siento si os cuelo algún spoiler, por ahora aún falta para que aparezca el grupito de Eren y tal así que tampoco deberíais de preocuparos y a los que no os habéis leído el manga os invito a que lo hagáis porque merece la pena que la serie aún va a tardar bastante en salir. Sin más preámbulos os dejo el segundo capítulo, el tercero lo tengo por la mitad por lo que estará por aquí pronto, saludos y gracias por pasaros 3. Rika-chan777**

* * *

 _Capítulo II: Partida y reunión._

Hacía más de un año que nos habíamos graduado, un año desde que me separaron de la gran parte de mis compañeros, un año desde que llevaba ese colgante en mi pecho.

Durante la adjudicación de los traslados Elora había recibido varias quejas por no estar prestando atención, estaba con la mirada perdida y la verdad es que no sabía si sus ojos mostraban felicidad, tristeza o sorpresa y mientras mi cabeza estaba trabajando sin parar, preocupada por mi amiga, pensando en mi próximo destino y el de mis compañeros y en el autor del regalo que ahora colgaba alrededor de mi cuello.

Mi corazón se dividió cuando también nos dividieron a mí y a mis amigos, solo Elora se quedaría a mi lado, ella era un soldado mediocre, poseía un gran instinto y capacidad estratégica pero carecía en gran manera del resto de habilidades aunque al final aquella mediocridad fue la que había conseguido mantenernos unidas.

Mike Zakarius y yo habíamos sido los mejores de nuestro año por lo que era obvio que no íbamos a ir juntos, con él se fue Finn y mi otra mitad, Miles, no era como si no pudiera vivir sin él pero cuando no estaba conmigo notaba como me faltaba algo, como si mi personalidad variara de gran manera según estuviera él conmigo o no, pasando de la euforia extrema a un estado de tristeza.

Cuando me dijeron que Miles se iba a tener que ir reuní todas mis fuerzas para despedirme de él y no llorar porque sabía que si no él se quedaría muy preocupado asique con la sonrisa menos forzada que pude poner nos despedimos, había sido una relación sobretodo de amistad pero también con algo de pasión por el medio asique nos despedimos con un furioso beso y el abrazo más reconfortante que pudimos darnos, fue corto pero intenso, era de día asique tampoco podíamos permitirnos una muestra de cariño de ese tipo tan despreocupadamente pero por otra parte también sabía que quizás no volveríamos a vernos o que si lo hacíamos podía ser que fuera en la peor de las situaciones y por mucho que lo había intentando no me daba hecho a la idea de que podría no volver a verle.

Aquella noche de hacía un año Elora y yo habíamos hablado sin parar durante nuestro viaje al distrito de Karanese, estaba situado al Este de la muralla Rose, era un sitio nuevo para mí pero por lo que tenía escuchado era una ciudad muy bella atravesada por la mitad por un gran río asique la idea había acabado por agradarme. Cuando vi a Elora antes de partir pensé que yo tendría mucho más que contarle que ella a mí pero estaba bastante equivocada.  
–Todavía no me lo creo...–, Elora suspiraba mientras miraba al cielo, estrellado para la ocasión, como no.  
–¿Y qué le has respondido?– Si ella no se lo creía yo menos que estaba ansiosa con lo que le tenía que contar y lo que menos esperaba era que tuviera semejante notición para darme.  
–Pues al principio le dije que me lo iba a pensar pero a los pocos minutos después de ver su cara de preocupación no lo dudé... Le dije que sí–, sus grandes ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, daba la impresión de que quería llorar de felicidad pero se estaba conteniendo. –Sé que solo hace un año que empezamos con esto pero si él está tan seguro yo también lo estoy–

Ella era como mi hermana mayor y yo como su hermanita pequeña, a pesar de los 4 años de diferencia que había entre las dos habíamos congeniado de una manera especial y no podía sentirme de otra manera aparte de feliz cuando me sorprendió con su futuro enlace.

–Por supuesto que esto es secreto, no puedes contárselo a nadie y quiero que estés a mi lado cuando llegue el día–, En ese momento me imaginé a Elora con un recogido, mechones de pelo cayéndole por la cara y un precioso y largo vestido blanco, estaba segura de que iba a estar preciosa.

–Sabes que estaré ahí para lo que quieras, estoy segura de que todo os irá genial– Le apreté la mano para transmitirle seguridad y continuamos al galope.

–Creo que tu también tienes algo que contarme, ¿no?– Me dijo al rato y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras giraba sus ojos hacía el lugar en el que llevaba el collar.

Le conté lo que había pasado y acerca del regalo de Levi, el colgante en sí no era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente como para que se viera algo dorado entre la abertura de la camisa blanca.

–Es que cada vez que lo pienso se me hace algo raro Alice, él tiene 10 años más que tú, aunque si te soy sincera, si no supiera su edad no lo habría adivinado nunca–

–Bueno Erwin también tiene unos cuantos años más que tú, aunque es cierto...Él es una persona muy madura, por muy cercana que sea a él nunca me va a ver como yo quiero que me vea–, diez aňos eran muchos y a pesar de que no los aparentara físicamente sí que lo hacía psicológicamente.

–Quita esa cara Alice, si tiene que pasar algo pasará y si no estoy segura de que encontrarás fácilmente a alguien que te quiera, todavía no entiendo como tú y Miles no habéis llegado a nada–, Yo no quería a nadie que no fuera Levi, llevaba enamorada de él desde que lo conocí y la verdad es que nunca había dejado de pensar en él, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Miles.

Al poco rato llegamos a nuestro destino y después de pasar por el cuartel del distrito para presentarnos pudimos retirarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Era una especie de palacio antiguo situado un poco en las afueras, lo suficientemente cerca de la cuidad para acudir rápido si se nos necesitaba y con mucho campo alrededor para practicar a gusto durante los entrenamientos, el general de distrito Hölf nos había informado de que en cuatro meses tendríamos nuestra primera misión al exterior y que el comandante de las tropas de exploración, Erwin Smith, acudiría para informarnos de la estrategia que se iba a llevar a cabo.

Por una parte estaba feliz de ver por fin el exterior pero por otra tenía un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, nervios, preocupación, pánico... Nunca habíamos visto a un titán de verdad y esta vez iba todo en serio.  
La mirada de Elora se iluminó cuando el general nombró a Erwin y pensé en cómo le miraría la próxima vez que lo viera sabiendo que estaba comprometido con ella. Rápidamente una duda asaltó mi cabeza, ¿vendría Levi también?, me reconfortaba pensar que sí, tanto por las ganas que tenía de verle como el alivio de pensar que él estaría cerca si ocurría algo.

Aquella noche me metí entre las sabanas y caí en un profundo sueño, había sido un ruta larga, ya era muy entrada la madrugada y mañana, como todos los días, tendríamos que madrugar a la mañana.

Dos semanas antes de la misión que teníamos planeada Erwin y Hanji Zoe acudieron para explicarnos la estrategia a seguir.  
Bengalas, esa había sido la táctica que Erwin ideara hacía unos años y que estaba funcionando relativamente mejor que la anterior, no había una mejora notable en cuanto a las peleas pero sí a la hora de huir de los titanes y de la comunicación entre los diversos escuadrones.  
Elora no había callado durante la noche anterior, había mantenido guardado el anillo que Erwin le había regalado por miedo a las preguntas y estuvo toda la noche dudando entre ponerlo al día siguiente o no hasta casi la hora de salir por la puerta, hacía solo unos meses que no se veían pero ella estaba poco menos que desesperada, había hecho dieta, un poco estúpido debido al perfecto físico que ella tenía, lavado su uniforme unas 3 veces y tachado y arrancado las hojas del calendario día a día.

Cuando Elora se calló y se quedó dormida di las gracias al cielo y a todo ser vivo e intenté conciliar el sueño, al día siguiente teníamos la reunión con Erwin a las 9 de la mañana y ya eran las 3 y por si aún fuera poco tarde algo más de una hora en dormirme.

* * *

–¡Pero mira que ojeras!–, No podía ser...la iba a matar

–¡¿Cómo pretendes no tener ojeras si has estado hasta las tres de la madrugada dando vueltas como una quinceañera?!–, y ahora me despertaba con esos gritos, la que iba a dejarle los ojos morados iba a ser yo si me volvía a despertar así.

Cuando llegamos a la zona de reunión se me caían los ojos, más me valía dormir aquella noche o mi instinto homicida haría una aparición.  
Elora se había puesto el anillo finalmente y se entristeció al ver que Erwin no lo llevaba puesto, cosa que era bastante obvia, si ella no se lo había puesto antes porque no quería que le hicieran preguntas ya ni pensar la de gente que se aventuraría en preguntarle al comandante.

Yo simplemente estaba decepcionada, tenía la esperanza de que Levi hubiera sido avisado para preparar también la estrategia con nosotros pero por lo visto se encontraba en el distrito al que había sido destinado Miles, asique simplemente suspiré y pensé que al menos lo vería cuando saliera de los muros.

Lo que yo pensaba que iba a ser una pequeña misión de reconocimiento había acabado siendo una exploración a lo grande en toda regla, todas las tropas de los distintos íbamos a salir fuera de las murallas para una actuación a gran escala, nos reuniríamos unos días antes en la muralla María para luego salir juntos el día marcado, la organización iba a ser la misma de siempre, distribuidos por sectores y el objetivo era atrapar a dos ejemplares de titanes que Hanji Zoe escogiera mientras que el resto protegíamos a nuestros superiores e informábamos de cualquier problema que pudiera haber.

Durante aquellas dos semanas preparamos la misión bajo la supervisión de Erwin y Hanji, Elora por su parte estaba en modo depresivo ya que con los entrenamientos y actos de Erwin a pesar de tenerle cerca apenas se habían visto cinco minutos la primera semana, hasta que al décimo día por fin pasaron la noche juntos y POR FIN pude dormir tranquilamente.

Las semanas de entrenamiento y preparación habían sido terribles, yo no acostumbraba a tener agujetas y a veces no sentía los brazos o las piernas, aquellas noches dormía como una piedra, cuando Elora me dejaba obviamente, porque era tocar la cama y desfallecer.

Cinco días antes de la misión partimos hacía Shiganshina, desde ahí saldríamos al exterior, estaríamos aquellos cinco días en la ciudad todos los soldados de las tropas de exploración que iban a participar en la misión y no éramos precisamente pocos.  
La que estaba nerviosa ahora era yo, Miles, Levi y todos los demás estarían ahí, tenía tantas ganas de verlos... El distrito de Shiganshina estaba muy poblado y sus habitantes vivían básicamente de la agricultura y la ganadería, podría decirse que era bastante rural.

Al llegar nos dirigimos hacia el cuartel en donde nos esperaban ya las tropas destinadas a Shiganshina, las de Utopia, Quinta y las de Trost.  
Al entrar vi que éramos los últimos en llegar y que todos nos estaban esperando y miraban para nosotros, conseguí visualizar rápidamente a Levi porque todos los líderes de escuadrón se encontraban en una tarima a la que rápidamente se acercó también Erwin.  
Estaba muy nerviosa, hacía muchos meses que no le veía, él estaba mirando hacia el frente, inmutable como siempre y nos sentamos en una fila que estaba reservada para nosotros.

Elora estaba a mi lado casi tan nerviosa como yo, Erwin nos contó de nuevo todo lo que ya sabíamos además de algún por menor a mayores, marcharíamos en cinco días al exterior y la misión duraría tanto tiempo como necesitáramos para capturar a los titanes o bien volveríamos si el número de bajas era muy elevado. Después de eso nos explicó cuál iba a ser la posición que íbamos a ocupar cada uno, me tocó en la zona delantera derecha, una de las más peligrosas pero al menos a Miles le había tocado conmigo.

Después de una hora Erwin dio por concluido el discurso y la explicación y nos retiramos para cenar, llevaba sin comer desde el mediodía y estaba muy hambrienta.

–!ALICEEEE!–, acababa de entrar en el comedor y alguien se me había abalanzado de repente y me levanto por los aires.  
–¡Miles!, que susto me acabas de dar!– De repente noté como todo el mundo se había callado y miraban la escena, entre ellos unos ojos grises clavados en mi espalda.

Le abracé yo también y Elora se unió a nosotros, cuánto lo había echado de menos durante estos meses. La cena prosiguió totalmente normal, yo estaba feliz de volver a ver a todos mis compañeros y pasar estos días como ellos, Finn se había torcido un tobillo y no podía ir a la expedición, todos pensamos que lo había hecho a propósito pero nadie dijo nada.

Al acabar de cenar como ya era rutina Elora se escaqueó para encontrarse con Erwin y yo por mi parte me fui a la habitación, el viaje había sido bastante cansado. Cuando estaba poniéndome el pijama la puerta se abrió y entró Miles, mierda como me había podido olvidar de cerrarla.  
–¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar de mí, gatita?– Si había algo de lo que no tenía ganas ahora era de un revolcón.  
–Por favor Miles, estoy derrotada, necesito descansar–, lo cogí de la cara y le di un beso rápido como señal de que no iba a conseguir más de mi esa noche.  
Él me agarro y volvió a besarme violentamente mientras me sujetaba con las manos, esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él, lo dulce que era siempre y lo rudo que se ponía cuando se trataba de esas cosas pero esa vez se estaba propasando un poco.  
–De verdad que no quiero Miles, déjame descansar por fav–  
En ese momento se oyó como alguien daba dos golpes en la puerta y entraba, no podía ser.

Yo encima de la cama en sujetador y con el pantalón del pijama, contra la pared, con Miles encima agarrándome del mentón con una mano y Levi clavado en la puerta mirando para nosotros.  
–Perdonad, he debido de equivocarme de habitación– dicho eso cerró la puerta y se fue.  
–Vaya, nunca había visto al sargento disculparse por algo, espero que no sea de esos que va contándolo todo, ¿Alice?–  
No podía ser, no podía ser. Reaccione y me vestí lo más rápido que pude con el uniforme bajo la mirada intrigada de Miles.  
–¿Porque te vistes?, está bien si no quieres no haremos nada pero no hacía falta que te vistieras–  
–Tengo que irme, YA– Rápidamente salí de la habitación dejando a Miles dentro y corrí hacía la habitación de Levi.

No tenía ni idea de cuál sería pero Elora me había dicho donde quedaba la de Erwin por si algún día tenía que buscarla para algo y supuse que deberían de estar bastante cerca.

–No se puede correr por estos pasillos– no me había hecho falta ni buscarlo, me lo encontré apoyado en un ventanal que daba hacia el exterior.  
–Levi yo...quería hablar contigo–  
–¿Qué es lo que quieres?, no me interesa saber nada de tus aventuras. Diviértete.–  
–Déjame explicártelo por favor–, le agarré de la muñeca para que no se fuera.  
–TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME INTERESA–, No dije nada más, aparté la mano y me quede muda y muerta de miedo en el sitio, encogida sobre mí misma. Hubo silencio durante un minuto hasta que él se mordió el labio y comenzó a hablar.

–Ese chico...como vuelva a verlo intentando forzarte te juro que lo mataré– Le brillaban los ojos, lo decía muy en serio.  
–Yo...estaba intentando convencerlo para que se fuera–  
–¿En sujetador?– ahora no gritaba pero sus palabras eran duras.  
–Pensé que tenía la puerta cerrada y él ent–  
–Si llegan a ser otros dos habrían cerrado la puerta y se habrían aprovechado de ti–, Me cortó, actuaba como si fuera mi padre aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.  
–No quiero que pienses que hay algo entre él y yo– Se lo dije con la mayor seriedad que pude.  
–Alice, no me mientas–  
–Ya no, es sólo mi amigo–,Se quedó callado me cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a andar, en menos de dos minutos estábamos en su habitación.

–Demuéstramelo–  
–¡¿Qué?!–  
–Demuéstrame que no te interesa–, Me agarró y me lanzó contra la cama poniéndose encima de mí.  
–Estás muy alterado, no pienso dejarte–, la cosa era seria, tuve un déjà-vu de aquella noche y...no podía dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera otra vez.  
Él pareció darse cuenta también y cambio la expresión que tenía y hundió la cara en sus manos.  
Me senté a su lado y pasee mis dedos sobre su pelo, recogiendo los mechones que le caían sobre las manos.  
–Levi...Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir–  
–Vete por favor, no deberías siquiera estar hablando con alguien como yo–, sonaba demasiado serio, quizás el único efecto que yo tenía en él era hacerle perder los estribos y era solo en esos momentos conducido por la rabia y los celos cuando me veía como algo más.


End file.
